


Tony Stark Gets What He Wants

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Knotting, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “I’ve got you. You’re safe now and with me we could be brilliant together. There’s no one or nothing that could stop us.” He nipped sharply at Loki’s skin and the sorcerer keened. “Say you want this, say you want me and I’ll give you the world.”





	Tony Stark Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo Challenge on Tumblr. This promt is A/B/O: Knotting. I switched it up a bit from at lot of the ABO fics I've read so I hope you like it. Yes, there could be more plot but meh...
> 
> I've never written anything like this before so I'm going to be beg for comments and kudos, they keep me sane.

Everyone always assumed that Loki was an Alpha. His posture and general attitude lent to this theory and if any were brave enough to speak otherwise they were quickly silenced. Only Frigga knew that in truth Loki was an Omega. They were rare in Asgard and were often shunned, seen as nothing more than breeding stock.

Once he reached adulthood Loki had tearfully come to Frigga with an ailment that was making him ill. His very bones ached and he feared that he would burn to ashes so severe was the heat than ran through his veins. His mother had explained his status and Loki had begged her to keep it a secret. He was young and even though he was a prince his status was unlikely to keep him safe if this became common knowledge. Frigga had agreed and once a year when his heat came he was sent to Vanaheim where his aunt Freya would tend to him until the cycle had passed.

During his fall and subsequent torture at the hands of the mad titan he had somehow missed his heat. For this Loki was extremely grateful, the last thing he needed was to be passed around like some type of toy, used time and again by the titan and his unholy army until his belly bulged with accursed offspring. Now, sitting behind the locked door of one of Stark’s many guest rooms, Loki could feel that familiar burning beneath his skin once more.

Despite being a prisoner his accommodations were more than generous. SHIELD had wanted to take him into custody but both Thor as well as Stark had protested. Thor had claimed that Loki was his responsibility and only Asgard could judge his crimes. Surprisingly Stark had spoken up and offered his tower as a holding facility until it was time for Thor to return home. Despite the damage it was still the most secure building in the area and between the magic-suppressing cuffs and Stark’s ever vigilant AI it was unlikely that Loki could escape.

At the moment Loki did want to escape but for different reasons. He twisted this way and that on the bed, the chains of his manacles rattling as he attempted to find a comfortable position. After the battle he had been allowed to eat and shower, something he hadn’t done in ages, and was given a change of clothing before Thor fastened the cuffs around his wrists. The clothing was strange, it was soft and thin, but it was better than being forced to spend the night in his bloodied armor. Unfortunately it left him without the weapons hidden within his armor but even with the cuffs Loki certainly was not defenseless.

A sudden surge rolled through his body and Loki groaned, rolling onto his side in an attempt to ease the pressure on his suddenly tender backside. His erection strained against the thin material of his pants and he could feel his body become slick with desire. As much as he wanted to rut against the sheets until he came he knew it would be no use, he would just have to weather the storm and hopefully Frigga would be able to convince Odin to send Loki away to Freya before sentencing him.

His thoughts were in a jumble when a sharp knock at the door made him jump. “Go away!”

Despite his wishes the door was opened and he curled in on himself, hating that anyone would see him like this. “No can do, Reindeer Games.”

Loki groaned to himself. “Stark.” He felt his stomach sink when the door locked behind the inventor and the faceless voice proclaimed that ‘Privacy Mode’ had been engaged. Loki could fight this mortal if necessary but it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate as he fell into the haze of his heat.

The inventor inhaled deeply and Loki bit his bottom lip as his body responded to the other in the room. Of course Stark was an Alpha, no one with that much ego could be anything aside from the dominate faction. Against his will his cock spit out a glut of pre-come as his entrance clenched in need.

“You know, at first I never would have pegged you as an Omega. I wasn’t even sure if they existed up there in God-Land. The way you strut around with this whole kneel before zod thing makes for a pretty convincing show.”

“How?” Loki licked his too dry lips but refused to turn and look at the inventor. “How did you know?”

“Your eyes. It was hard to see, I’m shocked that Natasha missed it, but since you had her Omega under your control I suppose she was a little distracted. You weren’t just observing, you were looking for a way out. I just wish I had noticed it sooner and we could have avoided the whole window fiasco.”

Loki grit his teeth. “What do you want?”

“You.”

The word made his heated blood run cold. “You would take me against my will?”

“Never. But something tells me that you’re not as unwilling as you want me to believe.” The bed dipped with Stark’s added weight.”I saw you fight in Germany and I know you were holding back against Cap. Even with those cuffs and in your state you could have me dead at your feet if you truly wanted to.” Tony’s fingers brushed against a sliver of exposed skin on Loki’s hip and the mage groaned. “That’s it, Loki, tell me what you need.”

“Why me?”

Tony laid down behind Loki and possessively gripped his hip. “Because I like brilliance. From the moment the first reports came in about you I had to know more.” Moving closer Tony ground his growing erection into Loki’s ass, reveling in the sharp hiss that left Loki’s lips. “Fuck, you’re so wet already. You need this, don’t you?” Loki didn’t answer but he did start rolling his hips back against Tony, unable to stop what his body desperately needed. “That’s it, take what you need.” He ground his hips harder against Loki and felt a shudder run through the mage. “You threw this whole invasion, didn’t you? Something tells me that something or someone had you running scared but now you’re more or less safe. Even Asgard can’t hurt you the way you were hurt before, am I right?”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered. It was the first time he had spoken the inventor’s name and it sparked something within the genius.

Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and without stopping the movement of his hips he set his lips against the pale neck. “I’ve got you. You’re safe now and with me we could be brilliant together. There’s no one or nothing that could stop us.” He nipped sharply at Loki’s skin and the sorcerer keened. “Say you want this, say you want me and I’ll give you the world.”

“Yes, yes please, Anthony.” Normally Loki would be mortified at acting so submissive but his heat was too strong and he would say anything to ease the ache within his body.

The inventor growled, actually growled, as he shoved Loki onto his stomach and watched as the mage scrambled to get his knees underneath him. Tony yanked Loki’s shirt over his head and left it tangled around the shackled wrists, trapping him further. He ran his nails down the pale back, a rush of possessiveness flooding him at the scars that covered the fair skin. Kissing his way down the curved spine he nearly tore Loki’s pants in his haste to get them off. The seat was soaked through and his nostrils flared as the scent of Loki’s heat assaulted his senses. 

Loki was mumbling nonsense in a language Tony didn’t understand as he rocked his hips, desperate for some type of friction. Tony tore off his shirt and his eyes never left Loki’s skin as he shoved his jeans down. He was practically dripping with need and the slim hips bucked as Tony palmed the cheeks of his ass. A howl left his lips as his cheeks were tugged apart and Tony’s cock twitched at the sight of Loki’s slick entrance. Despite his need Tony forced himself to go slow and prepare Loki properly until the mage was fucking himself back on the three fingers stretching him wide.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Stark, please!”

“Fuck.” Tony lined himself up and thrust into the hottest, tightest body he had ever encountered. His hands would have bruised a mere human as he dug them into Loki’s hips as he slid home. Loki’s knees slipped open further which caused Tony to get that much deeper and they both groaned as Tony finally bottomed out. It felt so good that he didn’t want to move but Loki’s heat was making him light headed and he couldn’t stop the chant within his blood to _take, take, take._

The next thrust rattled Loki’s teeth and caused a ragged groan to fall from his lips. Keeping one hand on Loki’s hip Tony wound the fingers of the other into the dark strands of Loki’s hair, yanking the Omega’s head back and causing his spine to arch sharply. He began to move in short, hard thrusts, grinning madly when Loki began to rock back against him. The wet clenching heat was almost too much and he took a sick pleasure in knowing that no matter what he did it was unlikely that he would hurt the mage. 

Loki keened attempting to adjust to the thick cock stretching his body wide. He did not have much time to adjust as Tony was canting his hips, searching for the place that he knew would drive the Omega mad. After a few hard thrusts Loki threw his head back, his scalp burning in Tony’s unrelenting grip, and nearly screamed. “Anthony!”

Tony’s grin was wicked as he adjusted his stance slightly in order to pound into the willing body beneath him. Once he found the ideal position he stopped holding back, he was fucking a god and there wasn’t much of a chance that he could hurt him. With that knowledge in mind he began to slam his hips into the clenching heat, attempted to hit Loki’s prostate as often as possible. Before the night was over he would hear the god scream.

Loki cried out as Tony hit his prostate time and again. He was pretty sure he was babbling, a mixture of words in a dozen languages spilling from his lips. His fingers were clenched so tightly in the sheets that some of the fine material was torn but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the thick cock spearing him open and the rush of fire through his veins. His own cock was tightly pressed against his abdomen, dripping a steady stream of pre-come onto the already ruined sheets. He could feel his orgasm rushing towards him, a pressure growing beneath his skin which was nearly ready to burst.

Tony was trying to hold on but it was a losing battle. Loki was clenching so sweetly around him and he soaked up the desperate words that fell from the Omega’s mouth. Letting go of Loki’s hair he stretched across the lithe body below him, his thrusts getting deeper as he nosed at Loki’s scent gland. He wrapped an arm possessively around Loki’s chest and pulled the sharp hips back into his own, loving the broken pleas interspersed with his name.

“Tony…I…I can’t…I’m going to…”

Loki’s voice was harsh and desperate. “Come for me, Loki. Let me feel you clench around my cock.” The alpha’s words were too much and Loki arched as he came completely untouched. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, pulse after pulse of come staining the sheets below him as he shook and clenched around Tony’s cock.

The tight clutch of Loki’s body was too much for Tony. He could already feel the base of his cock widening in an attempt to bond the two together. After a few more thrusts he shoved himself in as far as he could go, hearing Loki keen at the stretch, and knotted the very willing Omega. As his knot swelled he bit down possessively on Loki’s scent gland. A scream left Loki’s lips but he didn’t not fight against the bonding, it was quite the opposite. Even though he was still reeling from his orgasm he seemed to melt into Tony’s arms. As his teeth sank into the fair skin Tony grunted and felt his balls clench as rope after rope of come filled the willing body beneath him. Loki whimpered at the feeling yet tilted his hips back to accept the breeding.

With a groan Tony lifted his head and was surprised to taste the coppery tang of blood. Somehow he had managed to break Loki’s skin and he lapped lazily at the mark while lazily rolling his hips against Loki’s. He let his forehead rest between Loki’s shoulder blades as the two fought to catch their breaths and eventually he felt the mage shift below him. 

Carefully Tony maneuvered them to lay on their sides and Loki whimpered at the feel of the large knot still stretching him open. Tony’s lips found his neck as his calloused hands teased Loki’s bare skin. His mouth was hot and wet and somehow he knew exactly how to play Loki’s body. His nipples were pinched and teased, his thighs were caressed his hips grasped until he was hard and straining once more. Tony ground his hips against Loki’s, the knot stretching him wide and forcing Tony’s still hard cock to press sweetly against the sorcerer’s prostate. The inventor’s clever hands wrapped around Loki’s hard cock and the mage thrust into his grip before rocking back against the hard knock impaling him. It didn’t take long, a grind against his prostate and a swipe of Tony’s thumb over the slick head of his cock had him coming hard all over his belly.

The rhythmic clenching was too much for Tony and with a final hard shove he was coming once more into his Omega’s body. Loki let out a whimper as Tony just kept coming, filling the Omega up until he swore he could feel his stomach distend. The large knot prevented any of Tony’s seed from escaping and despite the discomfort he was content. He leaned back against Tony and used his exhausted muscles to milk his Alpha’s release. 

Tony groaned and nipped sharply at Loki’s neck. “Do you like that? Being stuffed full of my come?” Loki whimpered and pressed his hips back. “Before we’re done you will be so stuffed that it will have no choice but to take root.” Loki let out a groan and felt his body respond once more. “You like that, don’t you? Knowing that I’m going to hold you down and breed you until you’re stained with my come and your belly is full with my child.”

“Yes, Tony, please…” Loki’s cock was hard once more and Tony chuckled before shoving him onto his stomach once more, holding him down by the back of his neck, and grinding against him until the mage screamed.

~*~

As the first rays of sun began to lighten the sky Tony upheld his promise. Even with the cuffs suppressing his magic Loki felt when Tony’s seed took root and he curled closer to his mate with a smile.

~*~ 

The next morning Tony woke to Loki pacing. The sorcerer had pulled his pants back on but the scraps of his ruined shirt still clung to the chains of his manacles. Aside from the bonding mark on his neck all of the bruises from the previous night had faded and Tony watched as he ran his hands over his stomach nervously.

“What’s wrong?”

The mage turned and for a moment he looked angry but after a beat the anger faded and he simply looked tired. “Anthony, what am I going to do?”

Tony sat up and urged Loki to stand between his legs. “Talk to me, what is it?”

Loki let out a wry chuckle. “Anthony, _everything_ is wrong. As soon as I step through that door everyone on your world will know that I am an Omega. Through Heimdall I’m sure Asgard already knows. To make matters worse I am bonded to a mortal and…and…” His words faded and his eyes closed.

Tony searched his face and felt his chest tighten. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

Loki nodded miserably. “The Allfather will not stand for this. If he he kind perhaps he will allow me to at least deliver the child but I doubt his clemency at this point.”

Brown eyes snapped up to meet clouded green. “What do you mean?”

Something in Loki seemed to break and he sat down heavily on the bed. “Anthony…I am Jotun. I am a monster. There is no way that Odin will allow this child to live. It’s an abomination just like me.”

Tony’s hands gripped Loki’s shoulders to the point of pain. “Don’t you _ever_ let me hear you say that again. There is nothing wrong with you, Loki. Do you hear me? Nothing at all. I don’t care what Odin has to say, technically you’re not his son any way so as far as I’m concerned he has nothing to do with your life. Plus, now you are my mate and carrying my child and I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe. I promise.”

Loki’s eyes stung. “How can you say that? I attacked your world. SHIELD wants my head on a pike. There is no way that they will allow us to live in peace. And even if they do I am not the type of person you want to be bonded to let alone raise a child with. I…I am not a good man.”

Carefully Tony brushed a tear from Loki’s cheek. “Don’t worry about SHIELD. There are laws that protect bonded couples and even SHIELD is not above them.” He smiled gently and urged Loki to meet his eyes. “I am not a good man either, a few years ago my reputation was for building weapons to destroy this world. But people can change. I don’t know the full story but it sounds like you’ve been dealt a pretty shitty hand in life. Now, I won’t force you to stay but I would love to try and be a good mate to you and give you another chance at happiness. What do you say?”

“I…want all of that but every time I believe I am going to be happy it gets snatched away from me. How can I know that it will not happen this time?”

“You don’t but I will try my hardest to give you and our child the best lives possible.”

Loki was silent for a long time before nodding. “Okay. Now let’s get you cleaned up before breaking the big news.”

To say that the Avengers were not happy was one hell of an understatement but Thor took it the hardest. For a moment it seemed as though Bruce was going to have to Hulk out in order to restrain him. 

The blonde stalked towards Loki, hammer raised. “Loki, your treachery has gone far enough. Release Stark from this spell at once!” 

To everyone’s surprise Tony stepped between Thor and Loki. The bracelets on his wrists gleamed in the light but he doubted one of the suits could get here in time if Thor decided to attack. “There is no spell. Loki is my mate and is carrying my child. How difficult is that to understand?”

“Loki is not an Omega, he is an Alpha like the other warriors. No one within the house of Odin would dare show their face in public if they were such a lowly race.”

The tension in the room suddenly shifted away from Thor’s favor. Clint and Steve both were Omegas and their faces darkened. “And what is so bad about being an Omega?” asked Tony.

Thor laughed. “Omegas are mere breeding stock. They are used to produce children and nothing more. No one would dare mate with one and if there was a bonding then both parties would be executed. Such is the way of the world.”

“Get out.”

“Pardon?”

“Get out of my tower right fucking now.”

“Friend, Tony, don’t get upset. True, Midgard may not be as advanced as Asgard but in time you’ll see…”

“I’ve seen plenty. Now get the hell out of here before we make you.” 

Thor glanced around and was shocked at the storm expressions of his companions. “I cannot leave, I am to deliver Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard.”

“Loki isn’t going anywhere. You can have the tesseract in exchange for the remote controlling Loki’s manacles.” 

For a moment Thor looked as though he was going to argue but eventually he nodded in agreement. Once Loki’s shackles hit the ground Bruce handed over the suitcase holding the space stone. Once more Thor opened his mouth to speak but one look at Tony had him changing his mind. He shook his head and with a glance upward was whisked away by Odin’s dark energy.

Once he was gone Tony turned to Loki. “Are you okay?”

The mage shrugged. “What happens now?”

“Well, first we’re going to get something to eat then you’re going to sit down and tell us exactly what happened between the last time Thor saw you in Asgard to when that portal spit you out. After that, well I guess we could start designing the nursery.”

Loki looked around in disbelief. A few days ago he was considering taking his own life to get away from Thanos and now he was being welcomed into a family that didn’t care about his status and was given the opportunity to start a new life from scratch only this time he didn’t have to do it alone, his mate would help him every step of the way.


End file.
